mycunfandomcom-20200215-history
MYCUN: The Movie
''MYCUN: The Movie ''is a 2005 American animated fantasy-comedy crossover film produced by Geo LTD. Animation in co-production with Glass Ball Productions. Directed by Michael Wildshill, it features an ensemble cast, including Spencer Klein, Kristin Chenoweth, Anne Hathaway, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, Christina Ricci, Dakota Fanning, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Jodelle Ferland, and Evan Sabara. As a crossover film, MYCUN also features characters from Gabriel Garza, Hoodwinked!, Despicable Me, The Legend of Zelda, Ico, Coraline, ParaNorman, Big Hero 6, and many others. With an exception of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack, neither the films nor video games whose characters appear in the film involve the participation of Geo LTD. Animation. In this film, Gabriel Garza teams up with third-party/copyrighted characters to prevent his hated singer Carrie Underwood from invading his mental world. The film was released by Universal Pictures in the United States on December 16, 2005. It received universal acclaim from critics and was a box office success, grossing $506 million worldwide on its $130 million budget. The film was an instant blockbuster, winning the 2005 Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture-Musical or Comedy, the Nebula Award for Best Script, the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film and the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature (in a tie with Wondercolts and Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were Rabbit) with five nominations. It was known as not only the best film of 2005, but also one of the best animated films ever made. The film also topped Time's list of the "Best Movies of the Decade",7 and in 2016 was voted 29th among 100 films considered the best of the 21st century by 117 film critics from around the world. Due to its success it spawned a franchise: with three sequels — Legend of MYCUN, MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, and MYCUN Forever — and three television series. It also later gaining a cult following through television syndication and its home video release. In 2015, a 3D re-release of the film was re-released theatrically. Plot Gabriel Garza lives in a boring life at his house in West Wyomissing, Pennsylvania with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars in real life. He wants to think of something, but when a message from his nemesis, Carrie Underwood, appeared on his computer, she said in the message that she'll be taking over Gabriel's Imaginary World. So Gabriel had to enter a portal, which Loy built, to the Hoodwinked! universe to see Red Puckett, who saw Carrie Underwood and her evil friends, Miranda Lambert, Brad Paisley, Kelly Clarkson, Barney the Purple Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Caillou, Chae Cook, Justin Bieber, the cast of Mother Goose Club, and the cast of Hoopla Kidz taking over that universe and even other media universes, including the Despicable Me universe, The Legend of Zelda universe, the Ico ''universe, the ''Coraline universe, the ParaNorman universe, the Big Hero 6 universe, and worst of all, Gabriel's imaginary world. Following Gabriel through the portal to his workshop, Red meets Gru, the Minions (which were Gru's minions), Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline Jones, Norman Babcock, Agatha Prenderghast, Hiro Hamada and Baymax, and Gabriel created his team called "MYCUN". Together, the MYCUNs go through a portal to Gabriel's imaginary world and must save it to defeat Carrie Underwood and her henchmen, who are ruling Gabriel's world. When they arrive at an old desert at Gabriel's world, they suddenly got captured in cages by Carrie and her minions. At the Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Carrie's staff cheer after she caught Gabriel and the MYCUNs. Later, Gabriel and his friends were locked up in the dungeon of Wooden Underwood Enterprises. Then Hiro and Gru's minions had an idea to trick Carrie by pretending to serve her, but Gabriel won't let them because he says that Carrie is "one of the worst people we know." However, Hiro and the Minions ignored and got out of the dungeon and into the entrance hall and saw Carrie. One of the Minions said that they want to "work" here. Carrie told them that they all have to work as janitors. Suddenly, Hiro zapped Carrie with the Lipstick Taser and the MYCUNs escaped. However, Gabriel accidentally steps into a pool of invisible super glue and cannot get out of it. Later, Carrie hires a kid named Ninh Nguyen to track down the MYCUNs, but the MYCUNs dress up as ninjas and hide in front of the windows, meaning that Ninh is "lying" to Carrie and she fired him. Then Gabriel, who is not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses, returns, and Red gave him an extra pair of glasses, shoes, and socks. Meanwhile, in the real world, the Wacky Pack worries about Gabriel. Leno gets Loy's PhotoReal 2000 to load a picture of Gabriel, but nothing happened. Loy said that Gabriel would be brave without the trio. Back at Gabriel's world, Gabriel and the MYCUNs were planning to build their own city called MYCUN City, but there were cactuses and thorns anywhere, and Gabriel said they should get the water supply from the cactuses. However, Gabriel gets hurt from the cactuses and thorns, and Red takes prickles off Gabriel's back and holds hands together. Back at the real world, the Wacky Pack orders pizza and sends one of them to the portal for Gabriel and the pizza box fell off the sky. Gabriel then had an idea to build a pizza restaurant called "Pizza Hut", while Dave would say that they can watch satellite television programming with the satellite dish on their own high-definition television. However, Red told Gabriel that his pizza restaurant has the same name as "Pizza Hut" and they should call it "MYCUN Pizza" instead. Later, Ninh, who was fired from Wooden Underwood Enterprises before, arrives to ask his questions about hating some stuff, but Gabriel and Ninh started to fight each other, then Ninh kicked him in the chest, and finally Red kicked Ninh's butt and face. Ninh gets upset when he got hurt and went back to his home in the real world to recover his face. Gabriel and the MYCUNs take a break for the night. The next day, the group encounter a giant ball-shaped rock. Gabriel, Gru, the Minions, Hiro, and the others make it safely, but Red struggles, about to get ran over. Gabriel rescues her, almost got run over. When the MYCUNs almost reach the mountain, the group met Carrie Underwood and her henchmen. However, Geo Guy, who lived at a cave on the mountain of Gabriel's imaginary world, appeared and joins Gabriel and the MYCUNs to chase Carrie and her henchmen down the mountain and into the Wooden Underwood Enterprises building but Carrie traps Geo Guy, Gabriel, and the MYCUNs with her working Rube Goldberg-like mouse trap with a bigger cage, telling that Gabriel, Geo Guy, and the MYCUNs won't be arrested until Christmas Day. Disguised as a Baa Baa Sheep clone, Kevin and Hiro freed Gabriel and the MYCUNs in their cages and lets them go to the bathroom. In the boys' bathroom, Hiro pulls out a screwdriver and unscrews the boys' bathroom vent cover while Gabriel takes out a ladder from his backpack. Gabriel and his male MYCUN members went inside the vent, and they took the female MYCUN members to escape. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Carrie Underwood and her henchmen before they battle. After the battle, the Minions set up some bombs all around and inside Wooden Underwood Enterprises, and it exploded into a million pieces. Although the Minions are able to foil Carrie's plan and destroy Wooden Underwood Enterprises, Gabriel cannot stay in his Imaginary World and is forced to confess that he had to get home for Christmas, leaving and disappointing the others who feel used by him. When Gabriel went to the portal to the real world to get home, he is lost in the snow. Very tired and hungry, Gabriel struggles to get home and ends up getting covered in snow. The next day on Christmas Day, however, Gabriel hears Red's voice and wakes up, seeing his house, and realizing he made it. When Gabriel went home, his father, Marvin, his stepmother, Celia, his stepbrother, Adan, and his two stepsisters, Jannie and Nana, walk over to Gabriel and say they were so worried about him, and so does Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars. Gabriel opened his Christmas presents where he got a brand new computer. Marvin puts the computer to Gabriel's room, and Gabriel enjoys it. Back in the Imaginary World, Gru confirms Red's suspicions when he believes that a story tells about Carrie Underwood, who somehow found Gabriel's information about hating Carrie and her friends on the internet with his location. Also in the story, Carrie hijacked the portal and plans on divorcing her husband Mike Fisher so she could start Wooden Underwood Enterprises. They also learn that Hiro had known the truth about Wooden Underwood Enterprises before. Upon realizing Carrie's story, the group is then ambushed by Carrie and her henchmen and they took them to Underwood Jail, which is a mixture of a normal prison and Carrie Underwood's live tour. Later that night in the real world, Gabriel prays to God that he could return to his Imaginary World, and rejoin the MYCUNs to defeat Carrie Underwood someday. Hiro, Baymax, and the other Minions exit a portal and convince Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars to rescue the MYCUNs. Gabriel wanted to ask Loy to make a clone out of him, but Loy said yes and cloned Gabriel with his clone-creating machine. The actual Gabriel left his clone "Gabriel Garza the 2nd" behind and said goodbye to his parents, as Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars, along with Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions, joined him to go through the portal to save the MYCUNs. Gabriel 2.0, Gabriel's clone, likes to live in the real world until college while the actual Gabriel returns to his own Imaginary World. Meanwhile, back in Gabriel's Imaginary World, Red woke up in a prison cell at Underwood Jail, only to find out that she, along with Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Yorda, Coraline, Norman and Aggie are now surrounded by tall chain-link fences. Carrie Underwood steps on the stage to sing "Good Girl" before she attempts to kill them, for good. When Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, and the Minions arrive to rescue the MYCUNs as well as Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, Carrie Underwood and her henchmen arrive and surround Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Lars, Hiro, Baymax, and the Minions as well as the apes, while Gabriel secretly ran out of Underwood Jail, and go through the portal to his workshop. Meanwhile, back at Underwood Jail, Carrie and her minions outnumber the MYCUNs, but Gabriel calls for backup and Homer Simpson, Lucy Wilde, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Geo Guy, the cast of Father Lion League, a fictional television show that is a rip-off and a rival of Mother Goose Club, and Hiro, Baymax GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Aunt Cass "Cassie" Hamada arrive and interfere. As the group tried to leave, Norbert is stranded and Carrie attempts to kill him. Gabriel manages to save him, so he can defeat Carrie Underwood, and escape with all of his friends. After that, the jail explodes. With Gabriel's Imaginary World safe, Underwood Jail destroyed, and the innocent people, animals, creatures, and living objects out of jail free, the Forest Animals from Hoodwinked! arrive at the desert to build the MYCUN's new city and the police force to arrest Carrie Underwood and her henchmen and took them back to their homes. After Carrie and her henchmen got arrested, Marvin arrives in the Imaginary World to take Gabriel back home, but he decides to stay with his best friends instead. Gabriel and Marvin then realize that Gabriel is home. After that, Gabriel and Red let out a kiss. On top of the mountain where they formed their own village, Gabriel became the king of the Imaginary World. The MYCUNs started celebrating as Gabriel, Red, Gru, Toon Link, Ico, Coraline, Norman, and Hiro sing "MYCUN Song" in front of the Minions and the others, including Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Cornelia, Luca, and other apes, who are all joining the MYCUNs as newcomers of the team. Cast * Spencer Klien as Gabriel Garza * Kristin Chenoweth as Carrie Underwood * Anne Hathaway as Red Puckett * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru * Pierre Coffin as Dave the Minion, Stuart the Minion, Kevin the Minion, Bob the Minion, Norbert the Minion, Larry the Minion, Carl the Minion, Tom the Minion, Phil the Minion, Jerry the Minion, and Additional Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Christina Ricci as Coraline Jones * Gus Lewis as Norman Babcock * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Elle Fanning as Yorda * Rieko Takahashi as Yorda (from archival recordings) * Geo G. as Roge * E.G. Daily as Leno * Jacob Hopkins as Cole * Jake T. Austin as Loy * Jeff Fowler as the Lars * Ashleigh Ball as Miranda Lambert * Jeff Gunn as Brad Paisley * Kelly Clarkson as herself * Ariel Winter as Dora Marquez * Taylor Grodin as Boots the Monkey * Tara Strong as Caillou / Elmo * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Justin Chapman as Barney the Dinosaur * Adam Rodriguez as Justin Bieber * Jim Carrey as Chae Cook * Cree Summer as Teddy Bear * Jeremy Shada as Eep the Mouse * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mary Quite Contrary * Alexander Gould as Jack B. Nimble * Annie Potts as Little Bo Peep * Grey Griffin as Annie * Bill Fagerbakke as Ben the Dog * Andrea Libman as Penny the Dog * Tim Allen as Ace the Dog * Brian Koch as Mango * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru * Dana Gaier as Edith Gru * Elsie Fisher as Agnes Gru * Russell Brand as Dr. Nefario * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Glenn Close as Granny Puckett * Patrick Warburton as Wolf W. Wolf * Cory Edwards as Twitchy * Jim Belushi as Kirk Kirkendall * Nick Offerman as Marvin Garza * Emma Thompson as Celia Garza * Freddie Benedict as Adan * Julie Lemieux as Jannie * Kath Soucie as Nana * Marc Weiner as Swiper the Fox * Rob Paulsen as Ninh Nguyen * Mike Fisher as Himself * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Scott Lang as Luca * Toby Kebbell as Koba Production In February 2002, Geo LTD. Animation announced the film a feature film, with Glass Ball Productions co-producing while Universal Pictures would distribute. The film's first release date of May 27, 2005, was announced. The plot, director, producer, writer, and other small details were announced in June 2002, while Geo LTD. and Glass Ball got the license from various companies to use third-party characters in the film. Wildshill announced the film as The Untitled Crossover Movie. On September 3, 2002, Geo LTD. announced that it would be titled Crossoverland." In September 2003, the release date for Crossoverland was moved to November 23, 2005. In February 2004, the film was retitled MYCUN. The name "MYCUN" stands for MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo, and it is pronounced as "My-con." Wildshill stated that the name was a "play-up on MYCIN." In July 2014, Wildshill confirmed that the characters from Big Hero 6—Hiro Hamada and Baymax—would appear as supporting characters in the film. On October 30, 2004, Universal pushed the film down three weeks to December 16, 2005. Soundtrack : Main article: MYCUN: The Movie/Soundtrack Release Universal Pictures released the film in the United States on December 16, 2005. Marketing * The film's teaser trailer was released in March 2005, and was later released with The Pacifier, Robots, Ice Princess, Tj's World: The Movie, Kim Possible: The Movie, Madagascar, Wondercolts, Herbie: Fully Loaded, M.I.S.S.I.O.N., ''and ''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. * The first theatrical trailer was released in August 2005, and was shown with The Proud Family Movie ''and ''Corpse Bride. * The second theatrical trailer was released in October 2005, and was later shown before Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Chicken Little, Zarthura: A Space Adventure, ''and ''Metro Cone. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in October 2005, the second one was released in November 2005, and the third one was released in December 2005. Marketing for the film included $20 million spent by Universal for advertising as well as advertisers such as Burger King, PepsiCo, Coca-Cola, and Payless ShoeSource paying $125 million in tied promotions for the film. Marketing consultant Al Ries reflected on the promotion: "This will be a killer deal. How can a kid, sitting through a one-and-a-half-hour movie with an army of recognizable toy characters, not want to own one?" Despite this, Universal Consumer Products was slow to see the potential of MYCUN: The Movie early on. When the Christmas release date was announced in January 2005, many toy companies were accustomed to having eighteen months to two years of runway time and passed on the project. In February 2005, Universal Studios Home Video put a trailer for the film on seven million copies of the DVD re-release of Paint World; NBC ran a television special on the making of MYCUN: The Movie; Universal Orlando in Florida held a daily MYCUN parade at Universal Studios Florida. 3D Re-release On October 2, 2015, the film was re-released in 3-D.77 The film was also released with Legend of MYCUN as a double feature for a two-week run which was extended due to its success. In addition, the film's second sequel, MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, was also released in the 3-D format. Home media MYCUN: The Movie was first released on DVD on May 2, 2006, in separate widescreen and full screen editions. The release includes four "mini-movies", Dial "G" for Gabe, Like a Boss!, MYCUN-usical and MYCUN Outs, which takes place after the events of the film. DVD sales totaled $5.1 million, debuting MYCUN: The Movie as the week's No. 1 DVD. Over 21.5 million DVDs were sold the first year. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in June 2006 and on UMD for the Sony PSP. The film was available for the first time on Blu-ray in a Special Edition Combo Pack that included two discs, the Blu-ray, and the DVD versions of the film. This combo-edition was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on July 29, 2008, along with its sequel. There was a DVD-only re-release on May 11, 2010. A second Blu-ray release from Universal for the film was released on June 5, 2012, as a part of Universal's Universal 100th Anniversary releases. On November 13, 2012, the first three MYCUN films were re-released all together, each as a DVD/Blu-ray/Blu-ray 3D/Digital Copy combo pack (four discs each for the first two films, and five for the third film). They were also released on Blu-ray 3D in a complete trilogy box set. All four MYCUN ''films were re-released in a four movie collection on September 6, 2016, with all four ''MYCUN ''films released together. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 4, 2018. Reception Box office ''MYCUN: The Movie was released on December 16, 2015, and opened on 11,782 screens. It got to earn $89,729,840 during its opening weekend, placing first in its box office during that weekend and setting new records such as earning the highest-opening weekend for a non-sequel animated feature, and the highest opening for an original non-Disney/Pixar film. The film also earned the highest-grossing domestic debut for Glass Ball Productions (later overtaken by its sequel in 2008). By the end of its theatrical run, it grossed $506 million and was a box office success. Critical response The film received widespread critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film had a rating of 96%, based on 133 reviews, with a rating of 10/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "MYCUN: The Movie climbs at the expense of what would have made this crossover more watchable, best animated movie of 2005!." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 89 out of 100, based on 75 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. A reviewer for the Christian Science Monitor called it a "true piece of cinema because it deserves a sequel!" Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by MYCUN: The Movie MYCUN: The Movie won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature which it tied with Wondercolts and Wallce and Gromit: Curse of the Were Rabbit, and was nominated for Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, Best Original Song (for the MYCUN Song), Sound Editing, and Sound Mixing at the 78th Academy Awards, which it lost to King Kong (Sound Editing, Sound Mixing), Brokeback Mountain (Original Score), Hustle & Flow ''and ''Wondercolts ''(Original Song), and ''Crash (Original Screenplay). Universal Pictures also pushed for an Academy Award for Best Picture nomination, but it was not nominated, provoking controversy as to whether the Academy deliberately restricted MYCUN: The Movie to the Best Animated Feature category. Peter Travers commented that "If there was ever a time where an animated feature deserved to be nominated for best picture it's MYCUN." Only three animated films, 1991's Beauty and the Beast 2007's Computeropolis 2, 2009's Up 2010's Toy Story 3, have ever been nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. A reflective Wildshill stated he was not disappointed the film was restricted to the Best Animated Film nomination because he was overwhelmed by the film's positive reception, and eventually "The line live-action and animation is just getting so blurry that I think with each proceeding year, it's going to be tougher and tougher to say what's an animated movie and what's not an animated movie." MYCUN: The Movie made a healthy appearance at the various 2005 end-of-the-year awards circles, particularly in the Best Picture category, where animated films are often overlooked. It has won the award, or the equivalent of it, from the Boston Society of Film Critics (tied with Crash), the Central Ohio Film Critics awards, the Online Film Critics Society, and most notably the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, where it became the first animated feature to win the prestigious award. It was named as one of 2005's ten best films by the American Film Institute and the National Board of Review of Motion Pictures. It won Best Motion Picture-Musical or Comedy at the 66th Golden Globe Awards. It was nominated for several awards at the 2006 Annie Awards, including Best Feature Film, Animated Effects, Character Animation, Direction, Production design, Storyboarding and Voice acting (for Spencer Klein); but was beaten out by Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the Were Rabbit and Wondercolts ''in every category. It won Best Original Screenplay at the 59th British Academy Film Awards and was also nominated there for Best Music and Sound. It won all three awards it was nominated for by the Visual Effects Society: Best Animation, Best Character Animation and Best Effects in the Animated Motion Picture categories. It became the first animated film to win Best Editing for a Comedy or Musical from the American Cinema Editors. In 2006, the film on the Nebula Award, It won Best Animated Film and was nominated for Best Director at the Saturn Awards. At the British National Movie Awards, which is voted for by the public, it won Best Family Film. It was also voted Best Feature Film at the British Academy Children's Awards MYCUN: The Movie was listed at #63 on ''Empire's online poll of the 100 greatest movie characters, conducted in 2005. In early 2007, TIME ranked MYCUN: The Movie "Best Movies of the Decade". In a 2016 BBC poll of international critics, it was voted the 29th greatest film since 2000.131 It was nominated for the 2006 Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie, but lost to Madagascar. Franchise Main article: MYCUN (franchise) Due to the film's critical and commercial success, it spawned a franchise. Television series Adventures of MYCUN Main article: Adventures of MYCUN Adventures of MYCUN is an animated television series based on the MYCUN film series. The show was originally intended to first air in March 2008, but it was delayed and officially premiered on Cartoon Network on July 5, 2008. All of the cast from the films reprised their roles in the show. After the show ended on May 9, 2014, Elijah Wood, who voices Gabriel Garza, stated that he was unaware of any plans for season eight. However, the following month, Geo G., the creator of the show, stated that the show would be revived in late 2014, starting with "MYCUN Reunion", which aired on October 25, 2014. On January 5, 2017, due to MYCUN becoming abandoned, Geo LTD. cancelled more seasons of Adventures of MYCUN after season 10, indicating that the tenth season would be the last and the season 10 episodes will have 18 episodes instead of 30. It ended on March 25, 2017 with the episode "One Final Straw... Or Is It?". MYCUN TV Main article: MYCUN TV (sketch series) MYCUN TV is an American animated sketch comedy-variety crossover show created by Geo G., D.A. Nichols, and Taylor Grodin. It is based on the Cartoon Network series MAD, as well as Fox's Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live, and Nickelodeon's All That and The Amanda Show. The series is also based on the Adventures of MYCUN season 3 episode of the same name. The series premiered on Fox on September 26, 2010. Like Adventures of MYCUN, all of the cast from the series reprise their roles in the show. When the popularity of the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise increased higher than MYCUN, production on the series ended in December 2016, and the series ended in February 2017. The final episode was similar to the Carol Burnett Show finale. MYCUN Shorts Main article: MYCUN Shorts A television series of shorts called MYCUN Shorts first aired in early 2017. Developed and produced by CGI Entertainment, in partnership with MYCUN Studios, 20th Century Fox Television handled distribution worldwide. It aired on Cartoon Network while Fox aired it outside North America. Television specials A Halloween special, titled MYCUN Halloween Party, was aired on October 31, 2009 on Cartoon Network. It was the first ever Adventures of MYCUN special and was 30 minutes long. The MYCUNs were dressed up for Halloween and then a package arrived and it was a bag of peanuts, and Hiro thinks that he hated peanuts but he ignored and he tries it, but Gabriel thinks it has gone awry, and Hiro becomes a zombie, with the others also becoming undead later on through the episode. However, Gabriel turns everyone into normal by using Gru's Anti-Zombie Gun because Koba sent the peanuts to MYCUN Village. A 90 minute television special, titled The Wonderful World of MYCUNs, was aired on August 8, 2014 on Cartoon Network. It is a crossover between MYCUN and The Wonderful World of Zak. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 3, 2014. A 1-hour television special, title The Amazing World of MYCUN, was aired on Cartoon Network on September 23, 2016. It is a crossover between The Amazing World of Gumball ''and ''MYCUN. ''Cartoon Network announced the crossover on July 10, 2016. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 11, 2016. Sequels ''Legend of MYCUN is the second installment in the series and the sequel to the 2005's MYCUN: The Movie, released on February 1, 2008. Unlike the previous film, which was traditionally animated, the sequel was entirely computer-animated. The sequel follows on Gabriel Garza, now 18 years old, becoming a king and the leader of the MYCUNs and other characters, and Red Puckett's husband (who becomes Gabriel's girlfriend from the first film) in his own village known as "MYCUN Village", located near at his own city known as "MYCUN City" with his newcomers, Bernard Bear, Victor Van Dort, Victoria Everglot, Emily the Corpse Bride, Hiro Hamada, Jak, Daxter, Caesar, Blue Eyes, Maurice, Rocket, Luca, and other apes, and makes his home to be "epic awesomeness and MYCUN-ish" until they have to defeat Koba and his evil group of apes with guns, Grey, Stone, Abe, Evil Minions, Caillou, and his clones, bad preschool/baby characters, such as Mother Goose Club, Hoopla Kidz, Busy Beavers, LittleBabyBum, ChuChu TV Kids, CVS 3D Rhymes, and other bad people, who are trying to destroy Gabriel and take over Gabriel's new city, and his imaginary world as well. MYCUN and the Mystery to New York is the third entry in the series, and was released in 3D on June 29, 2012. The film's screenplay was written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and is based on Metro Cone 3: The Mystery to New York. It focuses on Gabriel and the MYCUNs looking for a mystery to New York and Homer and Bart Simpson, and they must stop Koba from ruling New York. The film was released to negative reviews and financial failure, making it the lowest-rated. MYCUN Forever is the fourth, being released in 3D on May 27, 2016. Taking place four years after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, Koba creates an evil clone of Gabriel Garza named "Dark Gabriel" and moves to a far away place to built his new empire with his henchmen. At there, he plans to make a machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Meanwhile, Gabriel suddenly recalls his childhood memories. Remembering something about his biological mother Christine Garza accompanied by the MYCUNs and hearing about Koba moving to his new empire, he sets out on an adventure to find Christine with the MYCUNs (along with Lavender). They arrive at Koba's empire when Koba and Dark Gabriel teamed up with Tigger, Grover, and Elmo. The MYCUNs meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie at some point, who were arrested by Koba, and they must defeat Koba and his henchmen and destroy Koba's new empire before it's too late. In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, Universal Pictures announced that a fifth film was scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at Geo LTD. Animation to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that Geo LTD. had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. On August 27, 2016, it was announced that Taylor Grodin would be returning to direct the film and D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson would be coming in as producers. It was also reported that Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Pierre Coffin, Kodi Smit-McPhee, and Andy Serkis were set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. On September 4, 2016, the title for the fifth film has been revealed as MYCUN Redemption. However, on January 5, 2017, Universal Pictures announced that production for the fifth film was cancelled. This is because the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise is getting more successful than MYCUN, and it was Universal's decision to abandon the ''MYCUN ''franchise, thus forming a reboot to the series.